He was a wise man who invented beer
by Sam2012Nicholls
Summary: What was Dylan like when he was drunk? What will Dylan be like when he is drunk again? Will Sam be able to face what happens to her? Will Dylan ever forgive himself?
1. Chapter 1

**He was a wise man who invented beer.**

**Chapter 1**

_When we drink, we get drunk. When we get drunk, we fall asleep. When we fall asleep, we commit no sin. When we commit no sin, we go to heaven. So, let's all get drunk and go to heaven!_

Sam had come into work feeling really good about herself, her little sister-21 year old Jodie-had conceived her first child the night before. Jodie and Sam were really close, and Sam was a good friend to Jodie's partner-Alex.

Sam walked to work, thinking about Jodie's little girl-who was named Alyssa-and was in resus before she'd even changed into her scrubs. "What's happened?" Sam was worried about a 12 year old girl called Sophia.

"Sam, get changed please." Zoe worked hard to keep all her staff under control, but had to work especially hard with Sam and Dylan, today she wasn't in a good mood, and didn't have time for Sam's arguments.

After changing, Sam was back in resus after only 3 minutes, looking after Sophia. "What happened?" Sam was worried about the young girl, who had a broken wrist, head injury and a black eye.

"Her mother was drunk, and beat her last night, this morning when Sophia and her mum, Alison, woke, Alison had no recollection what had happened the previous night, and thought her daughter was lying. She said she'd thought someone had come into Sophia's room and that Sophia knew them." Zoe watched Sam's face transform from curiosity to instant worry.

12 hours later and Sam had just finished the shift. She was relieved to have had such an eventful day.

"Sam, are you drinking tonight?" Dylan looked his former wife in the eye; he then raised his eye-brows.

Sam checked her watch 9:30pm. "Ok then, but not the one across the road, at least half the ED staff are going there about now. How about the pub across from Waitrose?"

"Ok, when?"

"We could go now, or later, I honestly don't mind."

"Let's go then, I'll buy the first round." Dylan smiled, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

At the pub Dylan had bought the first 4 rounds, and Sam was approaching the bar to order 2 pints of Guinness, a pint for each of them. "Hi, 2 pints of Guinness please." She then lost herself in a daydream.

"Hello, Sam, here are your drinks?" Amanda had left her job at the ED and had come to work in the pub, so she knew Sam and Dylan, or so she thought. What Amanda didn't know is what Dylan did after a night of too much alcohol, which Sam was secretly happy about.

"Sorry, flashback, thanks Amanda. Oh, and keep the tip." Sam walked off, wondering how long she had been zoned out for, hoping it wasn't long enough to embarrass her, even though she and Amanda were good friends.

"Hey Dylan, got the drinks. We've been here for 3 and a half hours now, aren't you tired?" Sam couldn't tell how her ex was feeling, but she was definitely ready to fall asleep as soon as she got the chance.

"We can go home after this last drink." Dylan was feeling dazed, and had become increasingly drunk throughout the night.

"Ok, I didn't bring my car, wouldn't drive me home would you?" Sam was worried about how Dylan would respond, but didn't show it.

"Sure, you still living at 23 Bitch lane?"

"Batch lane, yeah."

The ride home was silent, even though Sam didn't feel the least bit drunk. Dylan walked Sam into her living room, and sat her down on the dark red sofa.

"Thank you, grumpy." As Sam leant back into the sofa she was instantly dragged back off.

"I'm not grumpy, and I always HATED that nickname, you are such a FUCKING BITCH!" With that the older man swung to hit Sam, who didn't have time to react to his actions. "You could have walked home, it wasn't far! I have had a perfectly wonderful evening, but this wasn't it! Oh, and alcohol is necessary for a man so that he can have a good opinion of himself, undisturbed be the facts so don't tell me I'm in the wrong!" After this he kicked her in the ribs 7 times and threw her to the marble floor again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam woke up dazed, alone on her living room. Sitting up she got her phone off the counter to check the time. It was 11am and she had to be at work 5 hours ago. She's had 5 missed calls and 9 new messages, all from work-except one-it was from Dylan. Sam dialed 999 and gave them the main information, apart from what had happened.

When Dix and Jeff came through the door they both gasped as Sam was sat on the sofa, covered in bruises and crying into her hands. "Hello princess, can we have a look?" Jeff was concerned about Sam for many reasons-but Dix was already crying for her friend.

"Jeff, Dix is crying." Sam tried to distract him from her own sorrows, but it didn't work.

"I know, but so are you. Can you tell us what happened princess?" Jeff took Dixie's hand while he looked Sam softly in the eyes. "Come on Dix, nobody has hurt Sam, she's too tough.

"Someone hurt me…" Sam broke down into tears again, hoping that Jeff wouldn't ask who it was. Sam agreed to go to the ED, but she wouldn't say who had hurt her.

In resus, Zoe, Linda, Fletch and Lloyd took Sam's case. Dix pulled Zoe out of the way and said that Sam had told them that someone had hurt her but refused to say who it was.

Sam answered every question she was asked, until Linda asked who had hurt her. Sam just stayed silent when Linda asked her this particular question. Sam wouldn't let anyone call the police; she really just wanted to be alone.

Sam was far from been alone, as most of her colleagues had realized it was her, and were looking through the doors of resus as if they didn't have their own work to be getting on with.

Tom was sat on Sam's bed, trying t get her to open up about the night before, although he wasn't getting very far, and wasn't going to any time soon. He threatened to call the police again, but she wouldn't let him. Sam asked Tom if he would go back to her house and grab her phone, a book and her iPod from her desk in the dining room, so she was finally alone.

**Hope you enjoyed, might update something today, not sure if I will or which story it will be though…Please tell me if you liked it or not and why.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat up in bed, she didn't know where she was, but it wasn't resus anymore. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw Tom's jacket lying around on the chair next to her bed. Sam had fallen asleep not long after Tom had been to get her a book, phone and iPod from her place. Sam could tell it was early but how how early? She took out her phone and read the time as 11:59 PM and read the date as 31/12/12, impossible she thought to herself, Dylan beat her up at the begging of December, she wasn't out four lot hat long-surely. But it had been that long, it had been about 27 days since Dylan drove Sam home from the pub.


End file.
